A content push service is a service that automatically transmits information on a server to a client or terminal when a server operation is performed, but does not perform a search operation, which is requested from a user on the client side or the terminal side, in the wired/wireless Internet or mobile communication service. The content push service is opposite to a content pull service that searches information from a server that is requested by the user on the client side.
According to the content push service, the next-generation mobile communication service actively provides necessary information to a mobile communication terminal of a user who requests various services, such as weather, stock, and sports information, at a designated time or when a specific event is generated.
In the related art, an application server for providing a content push service can provide contents to a client or terminal in a state where the corresponding terminal drives a corresponding application.
However, if the number of applications for the content push services loaded on the terminal side increases, power consumption on the terminal side, which is needed to drive the applications, increases.
For this reason, since all of the applications that are loaded in the terminal cannot be continuously driven, the application server uses a notification method using SMS.
That is, by using a unique identifier named “Teleservice ID”, the application server sends an “SMS Notification” message to the terminal in order to request the terminal to drive a corresponding application. Then, the terminal drives the corresponding application and receives a content push service.
To do so, all of the terminals, that is, an SMSC (short message service center) and an MSC (mobile switching center), need to recognize a unique identifier named “Teleservice ID”. Thus, the unique identifier named “Teleservice ID” needs to be managed like system data of the mobile communication system.
Further, since each content push service provider needs to set a unique identifier named “Teleservice ID” to a corresponding application, if it is not approved by a specific mobile communication provider, it is not possible for a content push service provider to provide the content push service.
That is, for each push content, the “Teleservice ID” needs to be set to a corresponding application, and all of the terminals, the SMSC, and the MSC need to recognize the “Teleservice ID”. As a result, it becomes complicated to develop an application, and the time needed to develop the application is increased.